creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Creepypasta/Fairy Tale Hey buddy, So, I made an attempt at a CP/fairy tale. The story is in the WW and titled The Squire and the Black Scroll (I know, I know. It's a bit Harry Potter-esque, but hey, it's a fuckin fairy tale! Those type of titles are expected. LOL) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:563052 Anyways, as a child, I remember and still long for those disturbing fairy tales I would discover to my delight on the shelves of the library. This is my attempt to merge the Creepypasta style genre with those original fairy tales (before Disney got their hands on them). If possible, I would be terribly appreciative of any feedback you might offer. Thank you. KillaHawke1 21:48, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Spam Photo Would you delete this photo? It is spam. This user: User:Loloman231 is vandalizing the wiki with it. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:53, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :K, gimme a second and I'll try to get around to it as soon as I can. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:40, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sponse Despite the awkward/shoe-horned rhymes at times ("I gnawed some more, finally breaking through the shell, / I took a big whiff, and nearly dropped down and fell." and "It smelled like heaven, the greatest thing in existence, / I couldn't hold it in any more, there was no more resistance,") and some instances of distorted rhythm/flow ("I tilted it down and drank what remained, / I then tore the fruit apart in two, seeing the strength that I had gained.") I can't whole-heartedly say that it deserves to be deleted (especially after SP corrected the format and added proper punctuation for the stanzas). I would probably leave it as is given their history with other stories of passable quality and just keep an eye for future posts. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:54, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, lemme know if you ever want me to weigh in on anything else. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Forgot something I think you'd like this one You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:56, November 29, 2016 (UTC) You tell me! At least we know that Tutankhamon lived his short life at its fullest. Also, someone messaged Cleric, and I quote, "why did u delete my pasta?". No signature and no heading I might add. Sometimes I wish we had some sort of automatic system that checks these messages and sends them back with "You just answered your own question." Edit: Scrap that. Something much more fucking weird happened. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:13, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Dwarf dick!!! Tell me! I have to be one who is the first to use dwarf dick as a plot device!!! LOL Thank you so much for your review of The Squire and the Black Scroll. I totally can see the areas you point out. I think one of my issues is that I write my stories with an intent for narrations. Finding that longer narration are less popular than the shorter ones, that steers the final outcome of the final product. That does alway leave me feeling a bit constrained. I think the most insightful area you pointed out is the payout with the Squire. I love the ending and the magnitude his character ended up having for that universe I created but I didn't provide that attachment earlier in the story. If the reader is given more opportunity to develop investment in the boy's safety and success then there might be more impact in the ending. Thanks for the feedback....I think I know what to do and I should be able to do it with no more erect dwarf dicks digging into the backs of children too. hahahah. Btw just another the third tale in this world...its called The Maiden and the Lost Villagers. If you would like to take a look, it would be appreciated, but no rush. I put this one out fast and it most definitely has some mistake I will need to flesh out. No it has nothing to do with the YMCA or village people dicks. LOL KillaHawke1 22:30, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I have been using the four tilda....I actually didn't know about the signature button. I am going to try it out now. Oh, btw. Thanks for the suggestion for the Profile formatting. I spent the weekend fixing it up and looks great! thanks.--KillaHawke1 15:20, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Comments There's sexually explicit comments (which violates General Rules #6) on this story: Unused. Would you please delete them? TenebrousTorrentTalk 09:04, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story These stories: Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story, 50 Foot Ant's First Story have the word c***sucker, would you please give them the NSFW category? They are protected from editing. TenebrousTorrentTalk 10:12, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :This story is protected from editing and has a broken link that says "skip to navigation": 50 Foot Ant's Fifth Story. Would you please remove/fix the link and check the other stories in the series to see if they have the same issue? :TenebrousTorrentTalk 10:32, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Duplicates I created three of the same video, but I'm wondering if it's a glitch because it appears that I edited the pages also, which I did not. Would you please delete the duplicates? 1 and 2 TenebrousTorrentTalk 10:52, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Comments/NSFW Ok, I crossed out the message about the "skip to navigation" broken link. TenebrousTorrentTalk 12:52, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Only once a year I'll just take a bow with humility and joy ChristianWallis (talk) 18:45, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about posting in the wrong spot, its my first time and I don't have a clue. I think I posted the right way this time. How long do stories usually take to be reviewed? Nowhereman0828 (talk) 19:28, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Nowhereman0828 In Case Someone Does Not Know Yet I'd just like to bring this user because I've noticed he's been committing vandalism on this person's user page several times. Not only that, but he also created a spam blog post which can be found here. Edit: I've also found out that Thatcreepykidinthecorner has, in retaliation, vandalised the vandal's user page (Evidence can be found in the edit logs). Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 17:05, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :Cleric got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:26, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I also undid the edit the user in question made to her talk page. I hope that's okay, and I apologize if it's not. I just know you're not supposed to edit your own talk page like she did. Raidra (talk) 17:28, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Interesting "I was doing some talk page stalking" - I feel you, man. No homo. Thanks. Bonuses: First, Korn has a song with Corey Taylor. Figured you may like to know. Also, a fucking awesome and creepy Metallica video. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:19, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Glad you liked it. Cheers. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Question Hey I just emailed you. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:13, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey Jay! I was wondering if you have the time to give some thoughts about my latest story here. I can understand if you don't, either way thanks in advance! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 16:08, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, you deleted my Stargate SG-1 Part 2 page, but I didn't have it saved so can I have a copy of it? Category Addition Please add the videos category to A Figure in the Fog. It has a video at the top of the page and therefore it fits this category. WhatIsDees (talk) 01:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Figure in the Fog Narrations Jay any chance you can use your awesome admin powers to add the narrations to A Figure in the Fog from my user page in the same format as I did for my other stories? I'd do it myself but for it being locked as a former PotM winner. Thanks in advance. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:20, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review Sad to see it not working; luckily it was salvageable. But nonetheless I was happy when you mentioned my word usage has expanded little bit. I've been trying to get my hands on Stephen King's books, man they cost like 40+ over here. Either way, thanks for the taking the time to review and I hate to be of a burden again but I was wondering if I could post this story on the wiki now, it seems to have gotten some positives responses from two users. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 02:27, December 3, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I stumbled upon this and I remembered this story having a different title & being connected to other sequels back in 2014. Did a search and found this, thought I should let you know. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 02:39, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Jay! I hate to be a burden again but could you check out the newest revision of story? I think might've fixed all of the issues presented in it before. I can understand if you don't. By the way, I was checking out the blogs until I stumble upon this. Now I'm not sure if that user posted it as a story or an actual experience, but I'm letting you know just to be sure it isn't. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 08:26, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm Doing It Hello Jay. I seen you made a return and if I must say you have done so in spectacular fashion. Your new story is awesome, and I'll get to posting a comment tomorrow. But I also had to ask you a question. I'm going to do it. And by Do It I mean I'm going to try and write one of the most NSFW stories on the wiki. I have a great idea in mind and I think it could really work but I'm going to need some advice. Considering you wrote two of the most disturbing stories on the wiki, I'm just wondering if you had any to give. I want to make the reader disturbed and disgusted, but I don't want to scare them away. I don't want my story to be classed as 'just another torture porn'. Sorry if that message is a bit confusing but I'm typing this in my phone at 3:00 in the morning because it's about 35 degrees Celsius in my bedroom and I just had a horrible nightmare that will serve as the inspiration for this story. Hopefully I hear from you soon. I'm always asking for advice and I don't mean to be a bother but if I don't ask I'm not going to improve and I still have a lot to learn. Anyway, I'll leave it at that and get back to sleep if God is kind. Everyone is a monster to someone. 16:13, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Memories of past nightmares Hey, Jay. I was stalking talk pages (I'm not even trying to be subtle anymore) and I saw you mentioned one of this wiki's masterpieces, The Gym Teacher. I was then reminded about how Daddy's Little Princess is a sequel to Clown Dogs, but it doesn't have that nav-bottom template thing (my thinking process is weird like that). Anyway, should I add it? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:32, December 3, 2016 (UTC) A bit too cloudy to see right now, but I've done it. Hopefully I won't have to go through the plot of An American Werewolf in London again. Thanks for the advice. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:56, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Jay, I'm working on a new story now while I still got the spotlight that I hope to get out this month. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Jay. Check this one out. Also, do you hear that username often? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:01, December 4, 2016 (UTC) The creepy bastard gets older Yep, one year closer to the grave. Sadly I am not aging like wine. Anyway, thanks for the wishes brother! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC)